As crude oil prices soar, energy efficiency in the transportation sector has become especially important. Accordingly, there a very high demand for modern engines and drive trains to improve fuel economy and energy efficiency by reducing frictional losses at various contact interfaces. The present invention may have the benefit of improving fuel economy and energy efficiency by reducing friction between engine components under various operating conditions.